


The Eyes Have It

by LunaticFrenchFangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Après Reinchenbach (en quelque sorte), Français | French, Gen, Qu'est-ce que c'est ce que ça, TRADUCTION
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticFrenchFangirl/pseuds/LunaticFrenchFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Un mouvement rapide d'yeux toujours changeants – bleus, verts, argents – et le monde n'a aucun secret." Une étude de ce qu'une variété de personnages de Sherlock voient, et ce qu'ils observent. Cinq 221</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eyes Have It

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Eyes Have It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/404838) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



> Avertissements : Reichenbach est mentionné, mais il n'y a de spoilers majeurs vraiment. C'est mon premier effort pour des 221B, et pourquoi en faire un quand on peut en faire cinq ? Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, un 221B est une œuvre constituée de 221 mots, dont le dernier commence par un "B".
> 
> Écrit en une heure de martèlement de touches et parcouru rapidement. Faites-moi savoir tout problème ?  
> B xxx
> 
> **Notes de la traductrice : Faire des 221B en français est un exercice trop périlleux pour moi, alors je me suis contentée de faire des 221, ce qui a été un exercice en soi...**

Ses yeux noisette connaissent bien le monde, plus que la plupart ne le penseraient. Elle se rappelle du flamboiement des bombes : les décombres et les malheureux. Elle n'est qu'une enfant quand les sirènes hurlent, mais elle survit et la vie continue.

Les années passent, certaines rapides et brillantes, d'autres ennuyeuses et nuageuses. La violence projette son ombre, mais elle aime à penser qu'elle y brille encore. Il l'en sort, bien sûr, des ténèbres de la violence conjugale. Étrange que quelqu'un d'aussi ombreux puisse lui montrer le chemin du retour vers la lumière, mais il le fit les yeux brillants et le sourire méfiant.

Un mari de moins, un homme mauvais malgré tout son amour, et elle est de nouveau libre.

Elle sait à quoi elle ressemble pour les autres. Un membre de l'équipe d'acteurs, peut-être, toujours là à l'arrière-plan, mais c'est son existence, et elle préférerait regarder le monde passer plutôt que de jouer un rôle principal.

Maintenant Mme Hudson contemple le papier peint passé, les couloirs étroits et le maudit appartement qui est toujours trop humide, et elle ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. Non, elle n'aurait pas manqué la chance d'assister à ça.

"Pas votre gouvernante" est devenu son mantra alors qu'ils entrent et sortent à vive allure, deux moitiés d'un entier parfait.

John et Sherlock.

Ses garçons.

***

Un sombre regard gris absorbe tout, le scanner net d'une pièce et des rues étendues de Londres. Les caméras prolongent sa vue, lui accordant la domination. Il travaille dur pour s'assurer que rien ne reste invisible. Une 'position mineure' dans le gouvernement britannique offre bien des avantages, et Mycroft s'assure d'en tirer parti.

Il orchestre la grandeur et la décadence de la civilisation depuis un bureau, tout en ruse et apparence. L'illusion de démocratie demeure, voile superficiel pour tromper le peuple pendant que derrière, tout le véritable travail se déploie tel le meilleur tour d'un magicien. Un contact adroit ici, un murmure là, tout tombe en place.

Eh bien, presque tout.

Il dit que c'était pour la Reine et la patrie, mais ce n'était jamais sa véritable motivation. Non, il y a d'autres inquiétudes, plus proches du cœur et du foyer – tous des concepts qu'il se refuse à reconnaître mais estime méritoires malgré tout. 

Il n'a jamais pu faire intégrer Sherlock, malgré ses meilleurs efforts. Il sous-entend et encourage, parle de masques et de manières et ne reçoit que moquerie pour sa peine.

Alors à la place il recule et sculpte, changeant ceci et cela jusqu'à ce que, lentement, le monde commence à se façonner, correspondant à chaque besoin et caprice de celui qu'il a toujours à l'esprit.

Son frère.

***

Dieu, mais il en a trop vu. A chaque heure supplémentaire, à chaque criminel qui lui échappe, il jure que ses yeux deviennent plus sombres. Chocolat chaud devenant couleur de boue : infects, fétides et soulignés d'ombres noircissantes. Il la voit s'approcher de lui, lentement mais sûrement, cette amertume tordue pourrit son noyau jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'en soucie presque plus.

Presque.

Puis il rencontre un homme, pas beaucoup plus qu'un gamin vraiment, cinglé et parlant à trois cents à l'heure, et juste comme ça, l'affaire est résolue. Dieu, le type est un génie, mais il y a une spirale descendante. Une auto-destruction sans vraie cause.

Une overdose et une promesse, c'est ce qu'il faut, mais même en disant à l'idiot de se désintoxiquer pour les scènes de crime, il sait que c'est davantage une requête désespérée qu'un ultimatum. Greg Lestrade a besoin de cet homme pour l'aider à nettoyer le monde, avant qu'ils ne soient tous trop enfoncés dans la merde pour s'en soucier.

Son équipe se plaint, bien sûr, mais encore et encore il est là dans ce manteau dramatique, tout en arrogance et en réponses, la vérité s'écoulant de lui comme des paroles de Dieu lui-même.

Il se pourrait que Sherlock Homes soit aussi suffisant qu'embarrassant, mais Greg regarde au-delà de tout ça.

Ce qu'il voit ? L'éclat.

***

Les yeux bleus voient du sang pénétrant le désert, absorbé par le vampire assoiffé qu'est l'Afghanistan. Le pourpre écrit l'histoire de sa vie, et l'encre se répand de ses veines lorsqu'une balle le trouve. Il est volé, pas de possessions mais de but, et renvoyé chez lui comme un cheval fatigué à la pâture.

La fois suivante où sa vie devient nette est au labo à Bart's, où un fou lit ses vérités avec l'éclair d'un regard. La dernière pièce tombe en place. L'abattement a disparu, jeté avec la claudication et la canne, et il est à nouveau lui-même. Pas un homme-ombre, mais davantage et essentiel et meilleur.

John Watson fonce, un demi pas derrière et toujours prêt. Il suit Sherlock aveuglément, savourant la danse de l'adrénaline et la bourdonnante mélodie bondissante de joie où son cœur se trouvait avant, vivant chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier.

Mais ce n'est pas lui qui meurt.

Du sang sur le trottoir de Londres, et il est à nouveau en morceaux. Ils disent que son ami était un imposteur et un menteur, il l'a lui-même entendu des lèvres d'un mort. Il boite à nouveau durant ses journées, yeux fixés au sol, mais si on l'interroge sur Sherlock Holmes, il lève la tête et, avec des yeux durs de soldat, dit :

"Je crois."

***

Le désespoir d'une femme, l'amour d'un frère, le détective inspecteur cherchant l'espoir et le docteur cherchant quelqu'un à sauver. Un passage d'yeux inconstants – bleus, verts, argents – et le monde n'a pas de secrets.

Sherlock voit tout.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il cligne des yeux et rate le dernier rebondissement – la piqûre dans le conte. _Je te dois une chute._

Il n'était pas censé être laissé sur ce bord, regardant une vaste étendue de métropole et le trottoir distant. John, la tête levée vers le ciel et des larmes dans la voix alors que Sherlock pleure, bredouille et se demande si c'est vraiment au revoir.

Londres vacille, il succombe.

C'est un aveuglement, cette petite mort, cette fausseté de la tombe. Il doit fermer les yeux et se détourner, parce qu'il y a du travail. Alors il trime, peine et ignore le lavis du sang sur ses mains. C'est un prix, il paiera.

Puis un jour, sans fanfare, c'est fait. Quelque chose le quitte alors : un fardeau qu'il portait sans y penser, et ses pieds le tournent vers son foyer.

Chaussures tapant, foulée solide et régulière alors que la nuit de Londres l'accueille dans ses enroulements grêlés de lumière. Il inspire l'air et tout ce qui est sa ville jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il s'arrête.

221 et une porte.

Il est rentré.

**Author's Note:**

> **Après ce petit interlude, soyez prêts pour une nouvelle fic à chapitres dès la semaine prochaine, les loulous ! :D  
>  Bien que j'aie déjà de nombreux projets, je suis ouverte à des suggestions de traductions si certain(e)s d'entre vous veulent m'en soumettre. Bien évidemment, je me réserve le droit de dire non... ;) Mais je suis toujours ouverte pour découvrir des fics sur mes couples favoris et peut-être les traduire en français...**


End file.
